Annabeth Goes To Goode
by EarthToAnnabeth
Summary: Annabeth Chase is suprising her boyfriend at Goode High. But she will have to battle something much more worse than Kronos himself. HIGHSCHOOL. What happens when a girl from Percy's past swoops into his life again? Will Annabeth have some competition?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its BBJ & Marvin and I are making a new fanfic, except we are each doing our own chapters. so obviously, im writing the first one, And Marvin is writing the next one.**

**so uh yeah. lets get to it.**

**Annabeth Goes To Goode**

_**Annabeth Chase is suprising her boyfriend at Goode High. But she will have to battle something much more worse than Kronos himself. HIGHSCHOOL. What happens when a girl from Percy's past swoops into his life again? Will Annabeth have some competition?**_

Beep Beep Beep!

I groaned. Today I was going to Goode High- Yep, the exact same school as my wonderful best friend and loving _Boyfriend_. He doesn't even know I'm going there, so basically, I am suprising him. Right now I am living in a hotel in Pinewoods Avenue. I slammed off my alarm clock and got up. I walked lazily to _My_ bathroom and brushed my teeth.I took a quick shower and put my hair into a messy ponytail, with loose strands falling down my face. Since it was the first day of school, I wanted to look good. I put on some dark wash skinny jeans, some grey converse and a white, owl shoulder- off shirt to top it all of. I usually don't go over the top with this stuff, but today, like I said, its the first day of school, and I wanted a good image. I grabbed the keys to my car, which is a Grey Corvette, a present from my dad. Its name is The Silver Bullet. I know, legit right? I walked outside and drove to Goode High.

**At School**

I breathed the fresh air and looked around. People were running around, loud laughter. When I got out, Everyone stared at me cause I was the new girl. Some boys were wolf whistling. Perverts. I gave them a glare and then they quickly resumed to their conversations. I walked inside and people were already at there lockers. Good, Percy wasn't here yet. Don't take that the wrong way, I love my Seaweed Brain but I wanted some time to get my schedule and stuff like that. I walked into the office.

"Hi, I'm new here, my name is Annabeth Chase. May I please have my schedule?" I asked the secretary, Who's name was Mrs. Thompson.

"Ahh, yes. Annabeth Chase. Welcome to Goode High. Here is your Schedule and locker number." She said, giving me the papers.

"Thanks Mrs. Thompson!" I said, Nodding. I took a quick look at my schedule.

**Period 1: Gym- Coah Hedge- room 102**

**Period 2: Greek- Mr. Johnson- Room 103**

**Period 3: History- Ms. Lilac- Room 108**

**Period 4: Lunch/ Free Period**

**Period 5: Electives: Archictecture- Room 104**

**Period 6: Sports**

**Period 7: Math- Ms. Tori-Room 106**

My locker number was 312. I quickly found it and started putting my stuff in there. I closed my locker. Suddenly the talking died down. I turned around, and I saw him. He looked Gorgeous. With A blue t-shirt and a black jacket over it. He wore jeans and black converse. He was more muscular and his raven- black hair was all over the place. I heard some whispers about how "Hot" He was. Jealousy rose. I tried to hide but I knew he already saw me.

**At Percys House**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Oh my gods Nico! For the millionth time i said so, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I stated. "Her name is Annabeth."

Annabeth. She was all I could think of. I missed her. I missed her curly blonde hair and her stormy eyes.

"Then how come i have never seen her?" Nico asked.

"BECAUSE SHE LIVES IN SAN FRANCISCO!" I yelled. " Here, you want proof?"

While i said that i grabbed my phone and clicked a picture of Annabeth. She was smiling with her curly blonde hair down, and her stormy grey eyes shining.

"DUDE! THERES NO WAY IN HADES YOU COULD EVER GET A GIRL LIKE THAT!" Nico yelled in awe. "You probably just photoshopped it."

"NO I DIDNT!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"UGH!" I mumbled, giving up.

He grinned.

"Whatever, lets get to school."

**At school**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I Walked into the school and the chattering started to die down. Yeah, i guess i was considered popular. Some girls started to whisper among themselves. I scanned the hallways until I saw a girl with curly blonde hair, staring at me. _Must be new, _I thought. But then i got a closer look. She had Curly blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail, with stormy grey eyes. Wait- I know who she is. She ducked, but i immediatlly called her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Goes To Goode

**Hey this is Marvin! So i was told to do the second chapter while BBJ is doing the first one, so yea. we will be switching.**

**Chapter 2 Percy's P.O.V**

"Annabeth?!" I shout causing people to look at me. She turns around. I stare at her stormy gray eyes, and blond princessed curled hair.

"The one and only Seaweed Brain" she sarcastically said. I ran to her picking her up while hugging her. People glared at us but I didn't care, I was just happy to

have Annabeth in my arms.

"So whos this Perce?" Nico asked suspiciously.

Damn it Nico. I pulled her away for just a second.

"This, is MY GIRLFRIEND!" I told Nico. People around us gasped.

"So shes real?" He turned to Annabeth. "Your Real?"

"Um.. yes so very much." Annabeth replied awkwardly.

"Annabeth, ignore him. This doofus is Nico di angelo."

"Hey!"

"Don't act like its not true." I smirked, as well as Annabeth.

"Damn you Jackson." He huffed, and walked away.

I laughed and asked Annabeth "What are you doing here Wise Girl? Where are you staying? Is it far away from my apartment?" she did her signature rolled eyes and said

" I am staying in a hotel on Pine Woods Ave. Do you not want to be here?" "No, no, no thats not I meant! I love having you here. But one question, can you please stay at my apartment? Please?"

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was about to answer, but a red headed girl with a crop top and jean shorts on, while wearing some 6. in stiletto heels interupted me she said with a weird voice

"What do you think you are doing hugging my boyfriend?"

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as those word came out of her mouth, But I quickly recovered, I was about to grab my dagger because I was already convinced she was a monster. But Percy stopped me. he said with irritatied voice

"I am not you boyfriend Rachael! I never will be!"

she muttered

"Oh but you will be. You will be mine Jackson"

she then walked away keeping her head up high. I clenched my knuckles so hard they turned white. Percy tried to comfort me and convince me not to kill her. Eventually he convinced me but I will keep an eye out for her.

**Gym Class**

I was afraid to take off my shirt to change because I knew the girls would critisize me about my scars and kill me with questions. I went to the bathroom to change but as I made my way out I heard Rachael telling her friends "She probably dyed her hair blond. If shes a real blond then shes dumb for thinking about talking back to me. Shes a dumb blond" my eye sight started to go blurry, but I quickly wiped the tears that were about to fall.

What made my day was when I saw Malcolm with a sword in his hand. Malcolm was my older step brother, he was also a child of Athena. I quickly whispered in an angry voice "What are you doing here. Why are you holding a sword?!" he responded "I am the swords teacher, also thats why I have a sword" I said with excitement "This class is gonna be too easy" Macolm chuckled.

I grinned.

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of crappy to you, but you know. I bet you don't. You know what? I dont even know! Anyways , Review pls, love the positive feedback, keep it up! We still don't know if we're gonna continue it, so review if you like it or not! Okayyy byee!**


End file.
